indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Bellbury
Session 1 PM DM: The books seem to have been written by a wizard named Poni, formerly of the Ebedine College of Wizardry, or at least that’s what’s written in the front cover with the college’s name scratched out. They detail the the ideas, building, and testing of many contraptions and machines. Most of them have scribbles and other marks across the entirety of pages. Several say “BLEW UP.” On one page, you see a diagram of what looks like the stick you’re holding. Need a way to control it. A control rod. A button to start it up and send me and anyone I’m touching through. How to direct it? Coordinates? A sensor plate at the other end. What will work? (Try coordinates, names, personal items of people to find) Rod blew out again. I’m running out of the crystals I’m using. Only two left. I think I know what caused it though. Should be fixed this time for good. Success! I managed to teleport back to my room at the college and get my last few books. You should’ve seen the look on that evoker apprentice’s face when I popped in right in front of him. Pale as a sheet! I got the last few components I’ll need for the big test. I still need to figure out a way to direct the teleportation when it’s not a place I’ve been. Today’s the day. Going to try to travel through the dimensional barrier. Eloise has been bugging me, telling me to stop. She doesn’t understand! This could change everything! But you’ll see Eloise. You and that asshole Qarius. I’m going to be famous! Session 2 PM DM: "Oh no... no no no... The explosion… it destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture. We’ll have to fix the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter so we can stabilize the area again. Otherwise, who knows what will happen!” PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "An' how do we set upon doing that, ya phantom?" PM DM: "First we have to find the components. Oy, lift me up a bit, will you?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Afraid that's as tall as she gets" PM Aimee/Nera: Nera holds the rod over her head (a whole four feet in the air) with a frown. "What are the components?" PM DM: "Did you all clean up in here? Where are the pieces?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We've only touched the platform 'ere, and a few books" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, is your teletransmitter able to accommodate the mass of multiple people" PM Aimee/Nera: "We did also put out the fire. So we technically cleaned up a little" PM DM: "It should be able to, yes. Ugh. This is terrible. The pieces must have gone through the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter. We’ll have to go get them.” PM DM: "You'll all have to help me. I don't exactly have hands anymore." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sounds like a hell of a scavenger hunt..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can y' tell where they are?" PM DM: A couple lights on the rod seem to flash a bit. "Oh! Well... that's convenient. Now that I am the rod, I can understand it better. Yes, I can find them... or at least come close. And I can just direct the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter where I want it to go without worrying about... hmmm... ok, let's try this. When you want to use the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter, you push the button." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well, Half-pint? I say give it a go." PM DM: "WAIT! Not yet, you impatient cabbage. There’s rules." PM Aimee/Nera: "This is why I took the rod from the orc" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A'course, it's never easy...well what kind rules might there be?" PM DM: "Anyone who wants to be teleported has to be connected to me through touch. Touch each other. Don’t touch me. Your hands are filthy. That goes both ways. You push the button to come back here and someone’s not touching? They’ll be trapped there. Well… until they pop back home. I wonder if that works. Hmm. Would they pop home or here? Would they pop at all? Anyone want to try an experiment? You might be trapped forever, but knowledge is its own reward! Right! Anyway, hold on to one another and push the button and I’ll take you to where the component is. We find it, pop back here, put the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter back together and…. Well, I’ll figure it out from there. All understood? Nod your heads if you understand. I can explain it to you, but I can’t understand it for you.” Session 4a PM DM: On the desk are stacks of parchment, a few books, and a half-written letter. The inkwell sits ready, but there is no quill, and should you touch it, the ink on the parchment is freshly dried. Master Enchanter Qarius, I must ask you once more to consider sending your Spellguard to Bellbury. The town is on edge and Mr. Ningel’s actions have been come increasingly erratic and dangerous. My guard is not equipped to handle the threat of a mad wizard. Your college is still responsible for him, regardless of his standing. He appears to be buil The letter stops mid-word. PM DM: Poni: "I could theoretically find people if I had a personal item, but you don't! So let's go find the next component, yes?" Session 19 [PM DM: Poni: "Fine. I was revolutionizing teleportation to make it available to the masses instead of only stuffy wizards, but the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter exploded and destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture. We have to find the components of the arch that stabilize the magic to fix it. And we'd fix it faster if we weren't wasting time saving useless eyecandy when we could be finding the components." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We're findin her wife and kid, Poni. Those people are important" PM DM: Poni: "To who, exactly? More important than the other 300 souls of this town? More important than all the ones getting brought here to waste away? More important than you who are going out finding them?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Need we remember, this was your doing Poni. But you do have a point about getting all the components squared away as soon as possible" PM DM: Poni: "Of course I have a point! I'm the smartest damn person in this room and I've been telling you all along that we need to find the components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine shoves Poni back into her bag "Anyway, that's where we are now, Lady Moonstream" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And we'll get to 'em. But right now, this takes precedent. Lady Moonstream is there anything you have of your wife and child's that could help us?" PM DM: Eloise is quiet for a moment. "Every day is another day who knows how many people are sold into slavery or killed by monsters. How can I weigh my family against my entire town? What kind of person does that make me?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "if you're willing to take that risk, saving over 300 lives instead of 2, we will support you in any decision" PM DM: She sighs. "Let me speak to him, please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pulls poni out of her bag again PM DM: Eloise: "How many more of these components are there and how long will it take to fix this problem?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't you stuff me in that bag again, you cabbage." He blusters for a moment, then says, "The pieces are different sizes. Could be four, could be forty. I can't tell. We've gotten six so far, over the last four days."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Some are easier to grab than others" Urrak offers PM DM: Eloise sighs and stands, then walks to her desk. She grabs the box of potions and sets them on the table, and picks up the lantern to set it closer to you all as well. "If I can help you in any way to finish this, I will. Help yourselves to anything you need from the smithy or the general store and I will see them reimbursed. I'll send word to Riverrun for assistance immediately. Just... please let me see them once so I know I'm making the right decision." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If we are already opening up the portal to see them, what's the harm in finding just two more people before finding the component? We sure went through a lot of trouble bringing back Lin's boyfriend" PM DM: Eloise: "My wife is strong and my daughter... she's smart, and an adult. There are actual children in this town. Unless they are in immediate danger, I can't... I couldn't look Walther and Gilles in the eye and tell them Alysan died so I could save Misha... or little Luce or Bailey. I couldn't live with myself." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That's what makes you such a strong leader, and I'm sure your people will be grateful for this selfless act" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Let's go ahead and take a night to collect our thoughts and create a plan for the morning." PM DM: Eloise: "The lantern... it reveals invisible creatures within its light. And the potions are yours as well. Please, equip yourselves as necessary. Your actions will not go unrewarded." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Suppose we should..." Though she understands Lady Moonstreams intentions, she seems uncomfortable. "We appreciate the aid, Eloise" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We will fix this, we promise" Ravaphine says to Lady Moonstream before leaving the mansion to go medidate PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A good rest of the evenin' to ye" Urrak follows Ravaphine, thinking of a good night's sleep and food back at the Cask. Session 20 PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori rolls her eyes and takes Poni and chucks him in the direction of the basement, watching where he lands so she can grab him when they get closer. PM DM: Poni: wilhelm screams PM DM: Gunnloda shakes her head. "Are you ok?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I was fine, until they made me take this." Seirixori says only loud enough for Gunnloda. "He kind of deserves it anyway." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If you don't want to carry it, don't." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak scrambles and picks up Poni "Quit screamin' ya dang stick" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Seirixori, what in the nine hells has gotten into ye?" Urrak turns to her with Poni in hand PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Something seems like it has been bothering you lately" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "He was fine, I was going to get him." she says. "He annoyed me." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "besides Poni of course" PM DM: You reach the basement soon enough. The portal base is there, deactivated as usual. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Poni annoys all of us, but we can't afford t' be throwin' him around. Yer not the only one who wants t' get home, y'know. We all want this madness t' stop so we can get back to our normal lives!" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine goes to check on the components "how many of these do we have now?" PM DM: There are five or six sitting on the counter. You guess it's maybe a quarter the size of the arch altogether? PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori looks down, annoyed that she can feel tears burning, "Yeah, sorry." she says, setting the bow on the first thing she can find. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks up to Seirixiori taking advantage of her minor height difference to look all the more intimidating "The sooner we get these pieces, the sooner I can be rid of ye." she looks down at Seirixiori for a second and walks off towards the platform . "Let's get on with it" PM DM: Eloise edges past toward Urrak and the portal while Gunnloda hangs back with Seirixori. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine places her hand on Seirixori's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. We are all getting a little antsy now, but we'll fix things soon" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yeah, okay." Seir mutters, still staring at the ground. She faces away and wipes at her eyes, "so much for that." PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Seirixori's back. "We all get mad and make mistakes. It doesn't change anything." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Are we ready to see how your wife and daughter are doing, Eloise?" PM DM: Eloise nods. "Please." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It usually changes everything." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Go ahead and give Urrak their belongings and she will do the rest"(edited) PM DM: She stops chewing on a fingernail and reaches into a pouch, pulling out a hairclip and an elven bracelet. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Urrak, care to do the honors?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, let's go find the Moonstreams." Urrak takes the hairclip and bracelet into her hand. With the other, she flips the cover off Poni's button. "Everybody get ready to poof" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine reaches out her hands to Eloise and Seirixori PM DM: Eloise: "I thought we were just going to look. To make sure they aren't hurt." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And if ye don't like what ye see? If they're in danger?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine nods PM DM: Eloise frowns. "Then I'll make the decision I would if it were any of my people in danger." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak hums a bit "Alright Poni, can ye show us where Mrs. Moonstream and their daughter are?" PM DM: There's no answer. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni? You there?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Poni? Wake up ye daft stick!" Urrak shakes him a bit PM DM: There's a faint rattle. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Must need new batteries. Perfect timing, Poni" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Open up the bottom and take a looksee" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Fantastic..." Urrak unscrews the bottom of the stick PM DM: The blue crystal inside is broken. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: (DM can i cast mend to fix this) PM DM: it's magical. PM DM: So no PM DM: You can fix the crystal, but it wouldn't give the magic back. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah! Excellent. Y'see what happens when ye fling things about?" Urrak runs a hand through her hair in frustration, gripping Poni tightly. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Are there any more of these lyin' around 'ere?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "He was fine when he was thrown before." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gently takes poni back from Urrak, "it's okay, we will fix him and get back home" she says with slight uncertainty in her voice. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He said this was the last crystal, but we should look around if we can find something. Maybe notes on where to find more." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Brilliant, bloody brilliant..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine searches the lab bench for more crystals PM DM: The box where the last crystal was found is sitting there on the table still... and does still have one left inside. There were two originally. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Here!! Found one!" she says and puts a new crystal inside of the bottom compartment PM DM: You screw it back together and immediately Poni's voice fills the air. "HOW DARE YOU. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori groans, "Great." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "He's alive, yay." Session 27 AM DM: So Rimands, Gunnloda, Kendall, and you all appear in the basement. Kendall's a bit confused, but she rolls with it. AM DM: Kendall: "So where's this friend of yours?" AM Seirixori: "They're upstairs, I asked them to wait there." Seirixori steps forward to lead the way, but her eyes land on the components and she frowns. "I'll... catch up in a minute, there's something I need to do." She says as she pulls the bow off her back. AM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on your back. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." Then she leads Kendall and Rimands out. AM Seirixori: Seirixori let's out a shaky breath, "That was easier than I thought. Hey Poni," Seirixori whispers and sets the bow down, "do we need to put the pieces together or will they do that on their own once we find them all?"(edited) AM DM: Poni: "Well, of course they'd need to be put back together. What good would the wizard scientist be if the pieces just put themselves together?" AM Seirixori: She shrugs, "You seem to like shortcuts, would make sense. Can I start doing that now or do we have to wait for all of them?" AM DM: Poni: "How good are you at solving puzzles with only some of the pieces?" He sighs. "I suppose I can do that part. It will be the actual putting them back together that will be the difficult part. I don't have hands anymore. Or spells. Perhaps your wizard friend could help with that." AM Seirixori: "I just wanted to see if we could tell how many more pieces there would be..." She sighs, picking up the smallest piece. ((would you know how big the smallest piece is? Lol)) AM DM: It's maybe the size of your palm. AM Seirixori: ((And Poni can see his surroundings?)) AM DM: Yes. AM Seirixori: ((aaand there's...like books in the room? Lol)) AM DM: Yes. AM Seirixori: She places the piece down, puts Poni behind some books, grabs the piece again and shoves it in her backpack. "Hopefully this will give me just a little bit of time before..." she sighs sadly, "well before we probably all go back." Then she heads upstairs. Session 28 PM DM: Poni: "Look, blondie, every hour is another villager dead. I don't really give a fuck about any of them, but the numbers at least point to components." PM Seirixori: Seirixori breathes in sharply and closes her eyes,trying to calm down, "And who's fault is that?" She asks quietly. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How do you know that? About the Villagers?" PM DM: Poni: "Excellent deductive reasoning." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs poni, "listen, stick-man, if you cared at all about your neighbors, friends, and townspeople than you shouldn't have been experimenting right here in the middle of the town. THIS. ALL OF THIS. is entirely your fault, so you will take us where we need to go and you will shut your mouth, because we WILL find the components after bringing a lost child home to her parents!"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Wait what?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "People are dropping off?" Session 35 PM DM: Gunnloda disappears. PM Seirixori: Seir just groans, "Well, awesome." PM DM: Gunnloda walks through the front door of the Cask. "Well.... that was interesting." PM Urrak D'Akshi: "She'll be back Seir, don't worry." she smiles and shakes her shoulder with a firm hand "At least y'got t'....well" she coughs "Bird an' bees an'--Oh...yer back...?" PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes a bit and coughs PM Ravaphine: "Welcome...back"(edited) PM Seirixori: "Wait... what?" Seir nearly falls off her seat as she tries to stand. PM DM: Gunnloda reaches out to steady Seir before she falls with a chuckle. PM Seirixori: Then she turns to Urrak, "Birds and bees? What are you talking about?" PM Ravaphine: "Maybe the more of the arch we complete, the less time we spend back at our homes to encourage us to finish it faster" PM Urrak D'Akshi: "I uh....nevermind about...al that...." she looks to Rav "Hmm...ye...ye might be on t' somethin' there, Rav" she strokes her chin in thought(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda blushes as she takes her seat again, but says nothing. PM Seirixori: "Did you... just teleport back outside?" she asks Gunnloda, still looking at Urrak, confused. PM DM: Gunnloda: "I... did, apparently." PM Urrak D'Akshi: "Well that's new..." PM Ravaphine: "Not even back home?" PM DM: She laughs and puts her hand over Seir's. "I don't know I'd say that, but right from here to there." PM Seirixori: Seir just blinks at Gunnloda, turning nearly the same color as Brimeia. PM Urrak D'Akshi: "I feel a pain in me molars" Urrak jokes PM Ravaphine: "How odd..." Rav strokes her invisible beard PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Huh. I suppose this is new for everyone then?" PM Ravaphine: "We should get going to our next component" PM Seirixori: ((that nat 20 you guys)) PM Seirixori: "Did you... we..." Seir's eyes kind of glaze over and she tilts her head, thinking. "Oh. OH! That's..." She stands up rushes back through the kitchen and returns again thirty seconds later and hands Gunnloda her little wooden trinket that she took yesterday before they went to the dinosaurs. "You were back... teleported back to...'home' and then... and then we went and got you with Poni, for Cae. Which means... means if I teleport home and you come get me with Poni, I won't have to go back." PM Ravaphine: "Should we go fetch the next component?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "That's... that's right. I left with Kendall, not from being teleported. So now this is where I 'am.'" PM Ravaphine: "I guess there is a way to trick Poni" PM Nolanos: Nolanos comes down the stairs and joins the group a bit tired. "Hi guys"(edited) PM Seirixori: "I figured something out!" Seir says excitedly. PM Nolanos: "Oh? Do tell." PM Ravaphine: "Nolanos! Good morning, sweetheart. Come join us for some breakfast" she waves down to him for some breakfast pie PM Kyris - Brimeia: "What." Brimeia just stares at all the yelling. "Urrak, did you understand a word of that?" PM Nolanos: He instantly wakes up a bit more and blushes at the new name. "Th-thanks, Rav," he says smiling. He sits and accepts the pie PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes another sip of her water, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. PM Nolanos: "So uh, what have i missed?" He asks in between bites. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia raises a playful eyebrow in Ravaphine and Nolanos's direction but says nothing. PM Seirixori: "you all suck." Seir mumbles but is still grinning at Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda leans over and kisses Seir on the cheek. "I'll come get you." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia eyes Seirixori and Gunnloda. "I really did miss a lot, huh." Session 36 PM DM: As you two approach, you see the armored elf with the red Spellguard tabard standing outside Poni's again. He preemptively calls downstairs on your approach, and this time a half-elven man in green robes edged in gold and salt-and-pepper hair appears. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh puts her hands out, showing no aggression, "I just want to talk to Master Enchanter Qarius."(edited) PM DM: Half-elf: "He's a bit preoccupied at the moment. What is it you want to speak to him about? Perhaps I can help instead." PM Seirixori: Seir sits next to Ryleigh, giving a small bark... in greeting. PM Ryleigh: "I was curious if you've made any progress on arch?" PM DM: Half-elf: "I expect you know the answer to that question already." PM Ryleigh: "Then the answer is no." She puts her hand to her chin, to look like shes thinking, "Master Enchanter Qarius was so sure that he could do better than us. I have a proposition for you..." She looks back at the half-elf, "if the spellguard permit us to help with the retrieval of the components, we'll share with you the knowledge of how the arch works. You may be powerful wizards, but even you must admit that wizards can benefit from a bit muscle." PM Seirixori: Seir kind of snickers. PM DM: He almost snorts a chuckle. "You're a cocky one, aren't you? Of course we know how it works. The only way a bunch of random people could work it... a control rod that's conveniently gone missing, along with the book that the creator would have detailed his notes in." He holds up his hand as if to stop an interruption he expects. "Now, I know Master Enchanter Qarius can get his robes in a twist rather easily, but you must admit that slowing our investigation and our efforts to fix the problem does absolutely no good for the people of Bellford." PM Seirixori: Standing, Seirixori glares at the man, growling, just a tiny bit. PM DM: He flicks his wrist and a dimly glowing bone appears at the dog's feet. PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates, but remembers she should probably keep up the whole dog thing and sniffs at the bone. PM Ryleigh: It's Ryleigh's turn to chuckle, "This town is called Bellbury. See? We're already helping each other out." Her face turns more serious, "look, we both have jobs to do and what's best for the people is if we work together and Baroness Eloise thinks we can work together. We aren't slowing down your investigation, Master Qarius sent our group away earlier without consulting us, it's his fault you aren't further along - it could have been a civil conversation if he hadn't been so pompous." Ryleigh reaches down and pats Seir's head.(edited) PM DM: Half-elf: "We'd also be further along if we had the control rod and the arch's design notes." He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Why are you so insistent that you help? Glory? Fame? Some sort of reward? Do you honestly think that your cobbled-together group of... well, judging from their spokesperson," he gestures towards you, "children who solve problems by throwing themselves at things, face-first, will be able to solve a magical catastrophe better than wizards whose sole job is to fix magical catastrophes?" PM DM: The bone smells like... nothing really. PM Seirixori: Seir huffs and snags the bone, chewing on it furiously, pretending it's the dudes face. PM DM: It's solid... up until you bite it too hard, and then it disappears. PM Seirixori: Seir grunts in annoyance and leans against Ryleigh, grumbling. PM Ryleigh: "My comrades were transported here, just as the people of this town were teleported out, when Poni's experiment went wrong. They are so insistent to help because they want to return home and are unable too. So no, it isn't for glory or fame, it isn't for the reward, its for family, its to gain their lives back. As for me, my temple in Riverrun sent me here to help these people and I will not fail them. I have faith that you are able, but why not allow us to help?"(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh scratches behind Seir's ears. PM DM: Ha;f-elf: "Right now, the best thing you can do to help is tell us where the control rod and book are. I'm sure Kaitryl will be more than happy to let your people bleed in place of hers should that be necessary, but for now, it's best to just let us do our jobs." PM Ryleigh: ((can I roll insight to see if he's telling me the truth?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Ryleigh: ((6)) PM DM: Seems to be honest! PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow, distrust etched on her face, "Where can I find Kaitryl?" PM Seirixori: ((how bout that uh nat 20-24 )) PM DM: Half-elf: "The Baroness has put our people up in the apartments near the mansion. You'll likely find her there if not in the mansion itself or... well, she is a dwarf, so wherever your beer supply is." PM Seirixori: Seir growls at the last comment, but nudges Ryleigh and flicks her head to motion to leave. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "Thank you." She turns to leave. PM DM: He clears his throat expectantly. "The rod and notes?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles over her shoulder, "I'm just a child remember? Why would they let me carry around such valuable goods." PM Seirixori: Seir snickers again, and she headbutts Ryleigh's leg, pushing her a little.(edited) PM DM: Half-elf: "The longer it takes for us to fix this, the more people will die. If that's acceptable to you, continue this little charade. You'll know where to find us." He goes back downstairs. PM Seirixori: Seir just huffs and walks along with Ryleigh, not changing back. PM Ryleigh: Once they're out of sight of Poni's, Ryleigh's shoulders drop and she runs a hand through her hair - clearly stressed. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts back and rolls her shoulders, "Well... that was... something. Are we going to go find Kaitryl?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh stays quiet for a few moments, she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes. "Yes, we should head there now." She opens her eyes and looks at Seir, "That's if you still wanted to come with me?" PM Seirixori: "Why wouldn't I?" She grins. "I can even be a different dog if you want." Seir winks, chuckling. PM Ryleigh: "I didn't want to assume..." Ryleigh eyes Seirixori curiously, "and you can go as yourself unless you're more comfortable as an animal."(edited) PM Seirixori: "I'll tell you a secret," She leans over, and totally doesn't whisper, "I came to make sure you'd be ok." She mutters something, and heals Ryleigh again, "The animal comfort thing might work both ways..." Seirixori says before shifting again this time into the prettiest husky. PM Seirixori: ((5 so many health)) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles broadly and kneels down to pet Seirixori, there's emotion in voice when she says, "Thanks Seir." She gets up and heads to the Cask. PM Seirixori: Seir barks, nudging Ryleigh affectionately and trots beside her.(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh enters the Cask and looks around trying to spot unfamiliar faces, specifically a Dwarf that isn't Gunnloda. PM DM: There is, coincidentally enough, a dwarf behind the bar, wrestling with a big cask of what is likely ale. She has pale skin with just a dusting of grey coloring where it might otherwise be pink. She has dark hair pulled into a severe bun, breastplate armor, and the red and gold Spellguard tabard, but hers is edged in gold, and she has a battleaxe at her side. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves to behind the counter and politely asks, "Would you like some help with that?" PM Seirixori: Seir pads over and barks, standing on her hind legs and resting her paws on the top of the bar. PM DM: "Ha, no need, thank ye. Just tryin' t' wrestle this out." She finally gets the cask to pop free of its shelf and sets it up on its edge. PM Ryleigh: "Welcome to Bellbury, where you have to serve yourself because everyone's disappeared." Ryleigh shakes her head then asks, "Are you Kaitryl?" PM DM: She actually looks up at you for the first time. "I am. You are?" PM Seirixori: Seir barks again, attempting to scramble up onto the bar seat. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh holds out a hand in greeting, "I'm Ryleigh, Paladin of Asten. I was sent here from Riverrun to help with the situation. I was told you were the woman to speak to if we wanted to continue to help retrieve the components."(edited) PM DM: Kaitryl: "Oh? Last I heard they were still looking for the damn switch to turn it on. The Baroness told us a bit about it and what you've been doing to help so far. From what I gather, Qarius and Kildarien think they might be able to fix it without needing the rest of the pieces, but if they are needed, it'll likely be my people going after them. What's your interest?" PM Ryleigh: "For the last few days I've been helping the group that's been collecting the pieces, see, they were all transported from their homes to here when Poni's house exploded. They're just trying to get back home. Me.." Ryleigh pauses a moment, "I just want to help the people of this town. Master Qarius exchanged some angry words with our group this morning, he insisted we weren't needed - but we have the switch. If you'd allow us to help, I'm positive I can get the others to give up the switch willingly." PM Seirixori: Seir barks in agreement, resting her head on the bar, just watching and that moral support. PM DM: She raises an eyebrow and kind of side-eyes the dog that is definitely taller than she is right now. "You have the switch... But you aren't giving it up.... because you want to help. We may not be needed at all, but if you're so eager to go get blown up or whatever's going to happen, I don't give a dire rat's ass. Better you than us, I'd say. But... as I said, Qarius and Kildarien seem pretty confident we won't be needed 'cept to stand watch over the basement so nobody wanders in and gets hurt."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir snorts and rolls her eyes. PM Ryleigh: "You misunderstand me, Ma'am. We went this morning to help and Master Qarius never granted us the opportunity too. He forced us away before we could tell him we had it." Ryleigh sighs a little and reaches over to scratch Seir, she then looks back at the Dwarf, "Thank you for speaking with me." She pats the barrel of ale and tilts her head , "enjoy, I'll see you around." PM DM: She hefts the cask up on one shoulder and waves before heading out towards the apartments. PM Ryleigh: "We need to get back to the others..." Ryleigh looks distressed. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts back, her head resting on her hand, "Hey, we'll figure it out, this isn't ..." Seir scrunches her nose a bit, thinking, "... well, this is mostly my fault, and obviously we can't fix it quickly." She sighs and stands, hesitantly resting a hand on Ryleigh's shoulder, unsure of herself, "You're not alone in this, none of us are, keep that in mind? Something I'm sure we all need to get used to." Seir mumbles the last bit. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Seirixori a small smile, "Thanks Seir, I just don't know if we're doing the right thing anymore. Maybe we should have just given them Poni. People are dying...and I'm doing nothing. They're suffering and I..." She shakes her head and looks away, "thank you, it's different having someone around...having friends." PM Seirixori: "Right? It's weird and I think I've gotten in more fights with friends than with people who don't like me," she jokes. Seir uses both hands to pat Ryleigh's shoulders, still kind of awkwardly, "Well, maybe we should hand that asshole over. As much as I don't want to go ho-- well, I think maybe helping Cae at least is something we can still do that they shouldn't. At least we should let everyone else know." She nods, mostly to herself. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh reaches up and takes one of the hands on her shoulder, “thank you for coming with me. you were right, it was easier knowing someone had my back.” She gives Seir a smile but her eyes still look a little haunted, “let’s go tell the others.” Ryleigh let’s go of Seir’s hand and starts to walk out of the Cask. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh stops before leaving and decides to go grab Urrak before returning to the others. PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak comes down the stairs, her face a bit flushed. She runs into Ryleigh as she descends. "A-ah Ry, yer here?"(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi: She looks over the Paladin "An' Seir too? What about what's his ears?"(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir just sits at the bar, waving, a little distracted from her thoughts, but keeps an eye out. PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak gives a small awkward wave to the tiefling PM Ryleigh: “We came to look for a woman who who’s with the spellguard - to see if she’d allow us to help gather the components - if they need us to.” Ryleigh sounds a little monotone, like she’s giving a report. PM Urrak D'Akshi: "Hey, Ry, y'can turn off paladin mode around us y'know...." She looks at her face, her bruised nose with flecks of blood still littered around the right nostril, her bottom lip, split near its center, her neck, littered with near purple marks from her fingers' grip. She grabs her chin, her thumb pressing lightly into Ryleigh's cheek, and turns her head slightly "Man I...I really did a number on ya..." she says it like an apology, but offers none of substance after. "S'where is this woman?" PM Seirixori: Seir throws a stray piece of food at Urrak, just as a warning for the touching. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh’s eyes close as she replies, “I deserved it.” She watches as a piece of food flies past her and hits Urrak.(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak looks over Ryleigh to give Seir a look. She pauses a moment, breathes, "No. Y'didn't." she looks into Ryleigh's eyes intently as she says this. PM Ryleigh: She takes a step back from Urrak, “she left, but we have permission to help....IF they need it.” PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks over to Seirixiori. "So...we're still askin' permission, eh?" she asks the pair(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh follows and goes to sit next to Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Well, if it means not having execution hanging over everyone else... then yes." PM Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak gives a grim chuckle "I more than understand yer reasonin' Seir." she looks to Ryleigh, expectantly(edited) PM Ryleigh: “We can’t go barging into Poni’s, we already tried that - remember? So I thought maybe asking would better our odds at actually helping. Which it seems worked in our favor. But we need to take Poni to them. As much as none of us like it...it’s what’s best for Bellbury.” PM Seirixori: Seir nods in agreement, "We also have another issue as it is... one that is also time sensitive." PM Urrak D'Akshi: "I don't trust these folk one bit. We give them Poni, it's over fer us." she folds her arms. "What good are we...just sittin here, waitin' fer them t' fix the thing? Without a purpose...what's the point?" She takes a seat at the bar. "There's...gotta be another way/" PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks into the Cask and makes her way next to the rest of the party PM Nolanos: Nolanos walks in next to her PM Ravaphine: "Any luck with the Spellguards?" rav asks as she pulls out two seats for her and nolanos PM DM: Gunnloda enters and takes a seat next to Seir. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh places her face in her hands and sighs at Urrak’s comment. She finally answers, still from behind her hands, “Yes, actually. We have permission to help retrieve the components, but it’s likely they won’t need us. The spellguard believe they can fix the arch without collecting them all. But we have to give them Poni.” PM Nolanos: "How would we even be able to help without him?" PM Urrak D'Akshi: "Well then. Suppose we should just, go ahead..." she digs her nails into her palm. "Since we all seem t' agree. I know I personally love bein' a meat shield for a buncha red robed spell-casters."(edited) PM Ryleigh: “I spoke to the woman who’s people would be going into the portal to retrieve the components. She said she doesn’t mind having the extra help, but there’s a chance they won’t need us. If they don’t, we can do 2 things: go to Riverrun and find out if Cae’s furry little problem will turn her feral or guard her while she transforms, because the full moon is soon.” PM Seirixori: Seir takes Gunnloda's hand, "That's what I meant about the other issue." Seir mumbles. PM Urrak D'Akshi: "Sounds like those jobs may have t' be done in tandem. Ain't Riverrun a good distance from 'ere?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh points to Seir, “that’s what Seirixori meant by our ‘time sensitive situation’” PM Ravaphine: "Where do you feel we are most needed? Right now I feel like we'd just get in the way of either situation"(edited) PM Ryleigh: “The spellguard are the best at what they do - cleaning up magical catastrophes. I believe it’s our best interest and the people’s, to allow them to do they’re job. I feel we should figure out Cae’s situation because if it goes unchecked, she will hurt everyone who’s brought back.” Ryleigh says all this like she’s weighing the pros and cons, or thinking it through herself. PM Seirixori: "And maybe go a little ways towards the... not being uh...executed? Just a little." PM Urrak D'Akshi: "What exactly in Riverrun are y'lookin' for? The full moon's in 3 days. Ain't much time for flounderin' around." PM Nolanos: "They may be assholes, but you're right. They seem to be assholes who know what they're doing. We should help Cae." _____________________________ PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh turns back to Ravaphine, "Ravaphine, look at me." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine shuts her eyes momentarily and eventually turns to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh: "Did you give the other's Poni?" Ryleigh's eyes are staring into your soul. PM Ravaphine: Rav looks down at her feet and shakes her head just oh so ever slightly PM Ravaphine: "I don't trust them" she lets out barely in a whisper, defeated(edited) PM Ryleigh: In a very soft voice Ryleigh responds, "it isn't about trust Ravaphine, it's about whats best for the people of this town." Ryleigh steps closer to Rav, looking up at her, trying to make eye contact, "please, this isn't easy for me either, but I need you to give the spellguard Poni...please Rav." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine sighs sadly and pulls Poni out of her bag.(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Is this a good idea, Poni? Giving you up to Qarius and the spellguards?" PM Ryleigh: "I don't know, but its what needs to be done now. If they don't do what's best.." Ryleigh voice takes a much harsher tone, "they will be judged and punished." PM DM: Poni: "You know... you're lucky I can hear anything through that bag or you'd have to explain yourself all over again. They're assholes, but at least they're competent assholes. They actually know what teleporting is unlike some people. They better not fuck up any of my stuff, though." PM Ravaphine: "Aye, aye chief." Rav says to Poni while she puts him back in her bag. "I'm gonna head to Qarius and give them poni now. Wish me luck" --------------------------------------------------------- [''7:08 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine makes her way to Poni's house; a bitter taste in her mouth for having to ask permission now for something they previously did not have to do ''[''7:10 PM] DM: Before you get there, you see that there's now a male half-elf with dark brown hair in studded leather with the red tabard and a shortsword. Before you reach Poni's house, he calls down the stairs and by the time you get there, another half-elven man, this one in green robes with gold edging, appears to meet you. ''[''7:12 PM] Ravaphine: Rav bows. "Hello, I am Ravaphine. I am here to drop off the portal remote to help with the collection of components. It might aid in the search" ''[''7:13 PM] DM: "Finally come to your senses, have you?" He holds his hand out. ''[''7:15 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine clenches her fist and her jaw before reaching in her bag for Poni. "We care about the people in this town too, you know. Please bring them back home safe" ''[''7:15 PM] Ravaphine: She passes the spellguard the baton ''[''7:21 PM] DM: He takes it. "Do you have his notes as well?" ''[''7:30 PM] Ravaphine: She hesitates for a moment before also handing over the notes as well ''[''7:31 PM] DM: "Thank you." He flips through the notes and sighs at their state. "I see he didn't get any better after he left." Poni: "Fuck you too, Kildarien." He peers at the rod. "Wonderful." ''[''7:34 PM] Ravaphine: "Yeah, he has no off switch," Rav chuckles, "Good luck, Poni. We'll see you on the other side." ''[''7:34 PM] Ravaphine: She turns to Kildarien and asks with slight hope in her voice, "Was there anything my team and I could assist with? I would love to accompany the spellguards to see the work in action" ''[''7:35 PM] DM: He looks up from sneering at Poni. "I'm sure if it's necessary to include the Spellguard, Kaitryl will contact you." ''[''7:36 PM] Ravaphine: "Are you not a spellguard?" ''[''7:37 PM] DM: He cocks an eyebrow, then uses Poni to point at the guy in the red tabard. "That's Spellguard. I am the head of the Conjuration College." ''[''7:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is walking down the street, towards Poni's. ''[''7:41 PM] Ravaphine: Rav's eyes widen slightly. "Oh! Apologies, sir. I am not too familiar with the different robe colorings. You run a fine college, sir. But I'll see myself out and let you finish your work. Please just let us know if we can assist. We were able to retrieve almost half of the components now" she stammers out nervously ''[''7:43 PM] DM: ''Kildarien: "Indeed. Thank you for these." --------------------------------------